Found Again
by The Royal Paladin
Summary: This is Jacquline Maeson (Jacci) and Keith Kogane’s story
1. Prologue

Yeah that was me. Happy. Carefree. Innocent. Normal. A normal human right after a hair cut and dye session with her bestie. I was going to one of Jupiter's moons. Callisto. I'm a trainee at the Garrison. I won the prize for best time in the simulator. I was only 15. Now I'm 17. Two years. Gone. I was kidnapped by the Galra. Aliens. I know you think I'm crazy. Trust me I'm not. I'm the Paladin of the purple lion. I've been experimented on by the Galra. They like to infuse my genetics with the genetics of other space creatures. Cosmic wolf, space dragon, space puffs and now they added Galra and Altean. Yay for me. I can now change my appearance at will and I'm stronger with the Galra in me. A man named Takashi Shirogane from the Kerberos mission escaped not long ago. Hopefully I'll be able to escape here soon. For now its best If i behave, just for now. Safety First, right? '_Wait what's that blast I hear? Could it be the red lion?_' I thought I knew it was with my lion but I didn't know where. Maybe I can find my lion and bayard. Maybe even escape! Thank you for this blessing lord! I may finally be free!

* * *

Thank you all for reading the first chapter of "The Purple Paladin". I love voltron and Keith. I just wanted to give back to a community that has given me so much. Credit where credit is due. I didn't come up with Space Puffs my friend RA did. (Using her intials. She will know whom she is.)


	2. Chapter1

All of a sudden the door opened. I phased and ran out the door following this feeling of my lion. Purple was close I could feel it. Then all of a sudden I ran into a young man. 'The Red Paladin' Pur said in my mind. Yes I can understand the lions. "I-I'm Jacqueline... Y-you are?" I asked the red Paladin.

"I'm Keith the Red Paladin of Voltron. Are you the Paladin of this lion?" Keith asked pointing at Pur.

"Yes..." I said. I sat my hand on purple's particle barrier. It came down immediately. "See, Keith."

"Yep. Come on Voltron needs us." We got in our lions and busted through the side of the ship. Purple gave me my Paladin armor and my Bayard. I could hear Keith talking to me through the mic and head piece. "Everyone this is the Purple Paladin, her name is Jacqueline."

"I go by Jacci most of the time. I was a trainee at the Garrison and won a prize trip to Callisto with some of the older crew members. The Galra captured me and my crew members. They have used me as a human lab rat since. They like crossing my genetics with those of aliens. Space dragons, cosmic wolves, space puffs, Altaen, and Galra. I'm harmless none the less. My lion gives voltron a tail and some extra power ups."

"Nice to have you with us Jacci. Everyone form Voltron!" The leader said. We formed Voltron and fought the cruiser saving the planet Arus below.

* * *

[on Arus]

I was introduced to my team. "Hi I'm Lance. And you are the brightest star in my Galaxy." Lance said smoothly. The blue Paladin. But too cocky.

"Thanks but no thanks. Nice to meet ya though." I said to Lance.

"Hi I'm Pidge nice to meet you." A younger girl said smiling up at me. She was the green Paladin. Good for her.

"Nice to meet you too Pidge." I said kindly.

"Um, Hi... im hunk." The yellow Paladin said. He seemed sweet.

"Hi there Hunk. Nice to meet you too." I giggled a bit.

"And I'm Shiro. Nice to meet you." He radiated power. The black Paladin.

"Like wise Takashi Shirogane. You were the captain of the Kerberos mission with the Holts. It a honor to meet you sir." I said proudly.

"Well you know me. But for fun and a bit more formally, I'm Keith." Keith said smirking at me.

"Jacci" I smiled and winked at him.

"and last but not least I'm Princess Allura and this is Coran. Welcome to team Voltron. The Purple lion isn't essential to voltron but I'm glad we found you. You will be a grand asset."

"Keith, show Jacci to the room in between you and Pidge. You two are in charge of making sure she has everything she needs. Including friends." Shiro said sternly at Keith and Pidge. Pidge looped a arm in mine and smiled at me. Keith grabbed my free hand and lead me toward the rooms.

"So... who wants to train? I'm bored and I need to practice with my Bayard." I said smiling at them.

"What weapon do you have Jacci?" Keith asked excitedly. "Mine is a sword." He showed me his Bayard/sword.

"Same. Wanna go train?" I asked him.

"Sure"

"I will watch. I have some techno stuff to do so I can still with y'all." Pidge said.

* * *

(At the Training Deck)

"Woah you are a good fighter." Keith and Pidge said at the same time.

"Thanks I guess." I looked down to put my Bayard away and seen my skin was purple. "That wasn't a fair duel Keith. My Galra side came out and I'm sorry about the cut, let me help." I grabbed his arm and pulled it close to me. My finger touched the deep wound and it automatically healed.

"How did you do that?" Keith and Pidge asked me at the same time.

"My genetics are crossed with Altean. So you know."

"Cool" said Keith

"Neat" said Pidge.

They showed me to my room where I laid down and went to sleep. Man it was nice to have a bed again. It was also nice to have friends too. Keith, Pidge and I will be very close. I see it now.

* * *

Thank you all for reading "The Purple Paladin". I love voltron and Keith. I just wanted to give back to a community that has given me so much. Credit where credit is due. I didn't come up with Space Puffs my friend RA did. (Using her intials. She will know whom she is.)

Check Out RA's Story !


	3. Chapter2

* * *

The next morning I wake to Allura's voice ringing through the speakers. "Paladins we're under attack! Get to the main control room of the castle immediately!" She genuinely sounded alarmed. Me and Keith ran into each other as I bolted out my door. Pidge chases behind us. Coran started going, "oh no! The princess has been hit! Any last words princess?" About the time we made it to the control room. Shiro was there and in his Armor. We were there but we were in regular clothes. Hunk followed closely in his PJs and lance in a robe and coffee in hand.

"Allura what wrong?" I asked.

"What wrong is that Shiro is the only one in armor and despite yours, Keith's, and Pidge's time you are still in normal clothes! Then hunk and lance are still in their PJs and lance was 4 minutes behind everyone else!"

"So it was a drill?" Asked Keith. He looked disappointed, which I was too. We trained til it was pretty late last night. We're now pretty skilled with our Bayards. We wanted some action.

"Of course it was! And all of you failed!" Allura screamed.

* * *

We spent the next week training and finally formed voltron.

"Hey Keith? Pidge?" I called out into the huge castle. I felt so alone at the moment. PTSD from everything I'd been through on the Galra ship sinking in. "Kei-Keith? Pi-Pidge?" I called out again almost in tears. Then I finally broke. I sank to my knees and started crying. Tears pouring down my face.

All of a sudden a hand was on my shoulder and a familiar mullet hung in front of beautiful purple eyes. "Jacci? Are you ok?" He asked pulling me into a hug. He rubbed my back and kissed my forehead.

"N-no I'm n-not o-ok... m-my PTSD i-is acting u-up." I said clinging to my new best friend. It's was midnight on Arus. He picked me up and carried me to my room. It was sweet that he cared so much. "S-s-stay?" It sounded like a command but it was really a question. I didn't need to be alone. I phase into my cosmic wolf form, he climbed onto my bed and laid back on my pillow. I curled up against his side. He started petting my fur. He fell asleep with a smile on his face, a real one. I nuzzled closer to him, finally feeling safe.

* * *

[Day Break]

"Paladins this really isn't a drill! I need Keith and Jacci at the front entrance of the castle! They are our strongest fighters! Please hurry!" Allura's worried voice rang through the speakers.

"Jacci wake up we got to go!" Keith woke me up. He grabbed our bayards. I turned into a space dragon and flew us to the entrance of the Castle Of Lions. I phased back grabbing my bayard from Keith just as the doors opened. It revealed a young Galra man and a Alien warrior.

"Hi I'm Chasim." Me and Keith extended our swords.

"You're a Galra!" I said growling. I tried to control my phasing.

"I'm a good Galra. I swear on my life! Please but down your weapons. I'm Chasim. I'm half human and half Galra. I was raised by these peaceful . Please we come in peace." Chasim made eye contact with Pidge and smiled at her.

"Hello Chasim. It's, erm, nice to meet you..." Allura looked as uncomfortable as I felt.

"Jacci calm down..." Keith pulled me into a side hug. "Sorry both Allura and Jacqueline have bad history with Galra. So does Shiro but he is calmer about things."

"I'm sorry for being rude Chasim. You seem harmless." I said with a smile, I curled into Keith's side some. He looped a thumb into my belt loop and tugged me close.

"All is fine ma'am." He looked at Pidge and extended a hand. "Hi there. I'm Chasim, you are?"

"Pidge..." she said shyly.

* * *

[kitchens]

"Thanks for this hunk." I said. We are making cookies for the other paladins. Chocolate chip, yummy.

"No problem. Keith didn't look to happy when I offered to teach you to bake though. Is there something going on there?" Hunk asked.

"Nope. Just friends. Nothing more. It's not like I have a giant super nova sized crush on him or anything... he he he." I said a bit to fast. Hunk raised a eyebrow.

"Uh huh. Ok then. Add the chips!" Hunk didn't sound convinced.

"Ugh fine! But don't tell Keith I like him! He is the first crush I've ever had." I said.

* * *

[Keith's POV]

"Hey Shiro? Can we talk?" I knocked on Shiro's door.

"Sure Keith what's up?" Shiro asked calmly. He took off his reading glasses and put down his book.

"I think I'm in love with Jacci..." I said slowly. "I don't wanna loose her because she is my best friend but I mean, I'm in love with her. Last night her PTSD acted up and I heard crying down the hall from our rooms. She was lost, scared and she was alone. It broke my heart seeing her in that state. What should I do?"

"It's simple. Tell her you like someone and ask her if she was them how she would like to be asked out. Then ask her out like that in a few months. Simple Keith, simple." Said Shiro. "Also I'm proud of you. Not only are you in love you finally made a friend."

* * *

[Jacquline's POV] {The Next Morning In The Lounge}

"Hey Keith. Can I talk to you a minute?" I said taking Hunks advice. "Um I have a crush on a friend... should I wait for him to say something to me or should I say something to him?" I asked Keith slowly.

"Um, wait for him. But don't wait longer than three months. And I had a question for you too. I like someone too. It's foreign to me." He laughed quickly. "Um anyway. If you were this person how would you wanna be asked out?" He came out with it.

"Um. After a mission. Have them meet you at your lion. Set something up inside of red like one of Lance's corny pick up lines. I'd personally use, _"You're the brightest star in my galaxy. Be my date to the meteor shower tonight?"_. There's a meteor shower going by one of Arus' moons next month. The night of the full moon. Take your crush there for the first date. It will be romantic." I smiled at him and said hi to the other paladins and stole lance's honeybun from his plate and pulled it in half, give the other part to Keith. I winked at Lance.

* * *

Thank you all for reading "The Purple Paladin". I love voltron and Keith. I just wanted to give back to a community that has given me so much. Credit where credit is due. I didn't come up with Space Puffs my friend RA did. (Using her intials. She will know whom she is.) At least one update a day! As long as I'm not sick or grounded!

check out RA's Story ! It's a Keith X OC fanfic as well!


	4. Chapter3

* * *

{two weeks later}

* * *

I sat in my wolf form in front of Keith. He patted my head. "You know Jacci, we should name your forms. The dragon and the wolf. Star and Astro? What do you think?" He asked. I flipped into my fluff form. "Oh, I'll let Pidge name this form hold on a sec." He walked out and came back with Pidge.

"Jacci is that you?" I made a odd purring sound to say yes.

"We were naming her shifter forms. What should we name this one?" Keith asked her.

"How about Quiva?"

"Quiver?"

"Quiv-Ah. Quiva."

"Quiva?"

"Yes."

I phased back. "I like Quiva. So my wolf is Star, the dragon is named Astro, and my fluff form is Quiva... I'm glad my two best friends accept me like this..." I said smiling up at them.

"We love you Jacci. Of course we accept you!" Keith said. He walked up and hugged me, laying his head on my shoulder.

"Thank you Keith..." I said hugging him back tightly.

"I'm gonna go back to work. Bye guys!" Pidge said walking out.

"Hey Jacci?" Keith asked me suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"You know that meteor shower you were telling me about?" He said. I nodded and smiled. "Well the girl I was telling you about was you..." he said slowly.

"Really?"

"Y-yeah. Wanna go out tonight to that moon they are passing?"

"Of course!"

* * *

{later}

"ALLURA! PIDGE! I'm going on a date with Keith fricking Kogane! Eeeeek! What should I wear?!" I said excitedly. I showed them two dresses I wanted to wear. One was Purple and the other was silver. The purple one was knee length and felt like heavy material, the silver was silk and light weight.

"Try on the dresses!" Allura shrieked in happiness .

"Well go on Jacci!" Pidge said. It was obvious she shipped me and Keith. Me and Allura are the only ones that know she's a girl other than Shiro.

I tried on the purple dress first they didn't seem so pleased with it. I then tried on the silver one and the seemed in love. I kept it on and headed back to my room ready to see Keith again but he wasn't there. 'Must be with Shiro.' I thought. I went to the hanger to talk with red and Pur. Hoping they'd seen him. I needed to tell him this moon had a similar atmosphere to earth so we wouldn't need our gear.

* * *

{At the Hanger}

"Hey red? Pur? Have you guys seen Keith? I needed to talk to him." I asked our lions.

"Yeah." Said red in her sweet voice. Her voice was a smooth as cream but stern non the less.

"He is in red getting ready for your date." Purple said to me.

"Thanks guys."

They mumbled their You're welcomes. "Keith?" I asked as I stepped into reds cockpit.

"Yeah sweet-" He looked up and stopped.

"I just wanted to tell you there is a similar atmosphere to earths on this moon so you don't need gear."'I smiled at him.

"Ok" he said. He smiled and hugged me.

* * *

Thank you all for reading "The Purple Paladin". I love voltron and Keith. I just wanted to give back to a community that has given me so much. Credit where credit is due. I didn't come up with Space Puffs my friend RA did. (Using her intials. She will know whom she is.) At least one update a day! As long as I'm not sick or grounded!

also check out My friend RA's Keith X OC story of . It's called


	5. Chapter4

Chapter 5

* * *

{lounge, Keith's POV}

* * *

I walked into the lounge looking for Shiro. I'm going on a date with Jacci and I don't have to wear my armor. I didn't know what to wear. "Hey Shiro?" I seen Pidge, Hunk, Lance and Chasim sitting there too. Pidge was in Chasim's lap. "Um I need help..."

"With?" Shiro asked. Everyone looked amused when I said I needed help.

"I'm taking Jacci out to a moon tonight. One near by is having a meteor shower so I asked her out. She said it had a earth like atmosphere so I could wear regular clothes but I don't know what to wear." I gave a pained smile and I was dragged to Shiro's room.

Lance was the first to hand me a outfit. It was what I came to space in. My jacket and boots, along with my black shirt and black jeans. Then Pidge and Chasim handed me a black button up shirt and a pair of black pants. They said to wear my combat boots that lance was holding. Then Shiro stepped up handing me a red collared shirt, black jeans and my boots. They shoved me in Shiro's bathroom. I changed into Shiro's outfit but didn't feel comfortable. I felt like my normal attire was too casual for my first date. Pidge and Chasim's seemed perfect, it fit very well too. Not to fancy but it wasn't casual. Plus it was made of comfortable materials.

"This is it. Thank you Guys. I'm meeting her at her room." I hugged Pidge and Shiro, thanking everyone else. I started down the hall.

* * *

{Jacci's Room, Jacci's POV}

"OK Jacci. Are you ready?" Allura asked me. She did my hair. It was left down with part of the front being pinned back with a moon clip. It was beautiful. It hung to my waist. I looked like a moon goddess. I nodded at Allura. She smiled and left. I soon heard a knock on my door.

"Hello?" I opened the door to see Keith looking very handsome. He smiled when he seen me. I grabbed my bayard and we walked toward the hangers. We were taking our armor just Incase they needed us, and we were taking both lions.

{On Asteeno, the moon of Arus)

"Hey. Ready?" I asked Keith. He smiled at me and nodded. He was holding a picnic basket and a blanket. It was sweet. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Tell me about your family. What were they like?"

"Well it was My mom, Wren, my Dad, John, me, I'm the oldest, then it was Luis, my twin brother, and our little brother Maxim, we called him max, and last but not least Arianna, whom I nicknamed Ari. She was only 6 when I left for Castillo. We also had a Corgi named Apollo and a dappled pit bull named Artemis." I said remembering my old house. The green yard, playing with my siblings and the dogs. I miss them so much. A tear slipped down my cheek. A hand then wiped it away. I fell into Keith's chest and started crying. "I miss them so much!" I screamed into his chest. He lifted my head up and wiped my cheeks. He held me there a second. He smiled at me. We leaned in I was ready for my first kiss, and then Allura came through our mics.

"Keith, Jacci! Come back quick there is a robotic monster hear on Arus. There was a explosion near the Arusian village!

"To be continued?" I asked Keith. He nodded and we ran for Pur and Red. They met us half way.

* * *

Thank you all for reading "The Purple Paladin". I love voltron and Keith. I just wanted to give back to a community that has given me so much. Credit where credit is due. I didn't come up with Space Puffs my friend RA did. (Using her intials. She will know whom she is.) At least one update a day! As long as I'm not sick or grounded!

also check out My friend RA's Keith X OC story of . It's called


	6. Chapter5

* * *

Chapter 5

Once in the lions, we rushed to the Arusian village.

I landed and rolled out of the purple lion's mouth, onto the ground. I summoned my bayard, but this time instead of a sword, it transformed into a baton. I was in color guard in school by never used one to fight.

Keith glanced towards my bayard and raised a brow. "That's new," he remarked.

We ran into the village, to be met by a few small explosions.

Allura has followed us.

Suddenly we heard a crash from near the castle and a purple particle barrier covered it.

"The Galra have infiltrated the castle!" Keith yelled, leading the way towards the lions.

* * *

"Keith!" I exclaimed, seeing a Galra ship shoot lasers towards Red.

Keith dodges then with ease.

I exhaled.

"Jacci! The others are inside!" Keith said worriedly through the mic.

* * *

Shiro, Lance and Pidge were all still inside the Castle.

As the words left his mouth, Sendak appeared on one my lions screens.

"If you want your leader and friend back, you will surrender your Lions to me!" He chuckled.

I gave a growl. "Never!" I cut off the communications.

* * *

We landed in front of the forest, it was safest for the Lions to keep them away from the Castle.

"Keith, grab your bayard. I'm going to teleport us inside the barrier using my Cosmic Wolf powers." I told him. I crouched down and shifted into Star's form. My tail wagged behind my legs, happy to be in this form.

"Okay... so i pilot a big, red, robotic lion through space and fight Aliens... and my girlfriend is a super cool space wolf! This is definitely one of the craziest things to happen in my life!" Both he and Allura sat on my back as I ran as fast as I could towards the Castle.

* * *

Once at the barrier, I used my Cosmic Wolf powers to teleport us to the other side of the barrier.

For some reason, I shifted back. "What the Hell?! Why did that happen?!"

"You always shift back." Keith stated.

"Yes, when I want to... this wasn't me. It was like I was forced to." I looked at my hand with a confused frown.

Keith pressed the intercom button on the side of his his helmet. "Pidge, can you hear us?"

"Loud and clear." Pidge's voice Responded.

"Are you alright, Pidge?" Allura asked.

"Yeah, but we need to hurry. What do you need me to do?"

I tried to shift into my fluff form. I looked to Allura with worried eyes. "Why can't I shift?!"

"I wish I knew, but alas I have no clue." Allura replied. "Pidge where are you in the Castle?"

"Sending my location to Jacci now." Pidge responded.

I looked at the map that was sent to me. "You're near Shiro and Lance. We're coming!"

* * *

I raced into the Castle, taking down Galra sentries left, right and center with my baton.

I suddenly found myself surrounded by them.

Keith was quick to act and jumped forward, slicing through them with ease.

I breathed heavy, "Thanks..." I panted.

Keith smirked, "let's go babe."

I felt my cheeks heat up as Allura and I followed him.

* * *

When we arrived at the bridge, we found Sendak pinning Pidge against the wall with his bionic arm.

I felt anger boil up inside me. "Let..." I used my baton to throw myself into the air. "Her..." I kicked out. "GO!" My foot planted into his ribs and sent him flying a few feet across the room.

* * *

Keith was quick to untie the straps holding Lance to the table.

Sendak has my body pinned against the wall.

Suddenly... his bionic arm was blown off.

I looked around to see Keith holding Lance, who had his bayard in his hand. "Lance..?" I breathed. "Thank you."

Allura had managed to reboot the Castle Of Lions. Everyone was alright. Well almost... I still couldn't shift.

* * *

Thank you all for reading "The Purple Paladin". I love voltron and Keith. I just wanted to give back to a community that has given me so much. Credit where credit is due. I didn't come up with Space Puffs my friend RA did. (Using her intials. She will know whom she is.) At least one update a day! As long as I'm not sick or grounded!

also check out My friend RA's Keith X OC story on . It's called

ALSO! IMPORTANT!

a huge thanks to my friend RA for proofing my writing and making it better. My story line but she wrote in some tweaks. So a huge thanks to her for making it a smoother read!


	7. Chapter6

* * *

Chapter 7.

* * *

[The Next Morning]

* * *

I walked onto the bridge the next morning to see the lovely Pidge sitting with Chasim.

I walked up and sat beside of Pidge. "Hey Pidge can you figure out why I can't Shift? I tried several times on the training deck earlier while Keith trained but I failed every time."

She patted next to her.

Pidge drew several vials of blood.

I got very nervous as soon as she put them under the microscope.

Pidge made a noise. "Hey Keith?" Pidge asked.

Keith raised his head, looking at me and Pidge. "Yes?"

"Can I have a vial of blood? I want to compare Jacci's to a humans but I can't draw my own blood. Lance I want one from you too. We don't know what your mom was, Keith. We know that aliens have been to earth because that's where the blue lion was." Pidge said.

"Yeah sure." Both boys said at once and shrugged.

She drew the blood and began to examine it. She compared mine to it. "Jacci it seems that yours and Keith's blood are very similar but neither are like Lance's." She turned to me. "You still have Cosmic Wolf and Space dragon. Although I don't see the space fluff anymore. It's odd. But your wolf is still there. Don't worry." I gave her a grateful smile.

"Thank you Pidge. So what in mine and Keith's blood looked so much alike?" I asked her

"Ummmm... I don't feel comfortable saying. It complicated. I don't think I'm the one to tell him. But I'm sure someone else will tell him eventually. Let's just say, your boyfriend is part alien. But don't tell him." Pidge said.

Luckily Keith had left around 30 minutes ago.

* * *

It was lunch time and I went to visit Hunk in the kitchens.

"What's for lunch dear friend?" I cracked up as I asked him.

He jumped out of his skin. "Um just some stuff from around the planet. Herbs, plants. And I killed some chicken like animals." He smiled showing me the 9 dishes.

I helped him carry the dishes out to the other Paladins.

"Thanks they look great Hunk!" Lance said enthusiastically.

Pidge and Shiro instantly started eating.

Chasim and Keith looked at it oddly then finally tried it. Their faces light up when they tasted it.

Allura and Coran dug in quickly. I think they were enjoying it.

Hunk and I finally go to sit down and try the food. It was sooo good.

"Hunk is proud to say you're my friend. This is amazing!" I said.

The other Paladins laughed.

* * *

[That Evening]

Night came and Keith told me to meet him at a river close to the Arusian village.

When I arrived I seen lights and heard soft music. I turned the bend in the river to find Keith smiling at me in the outfit he had came from Earth in. He looked so handsome in the light of Red.

I smiled and laughed. "Keith did you do all this for me?" I asked him.

"Yes, I did." He grabbed my waist and started dancing with me. It was so un-Keith like.

"What has gotten into you?" I asked. He spun me around a few times. I started giggling.

"Well you said that you were taking a rain-check on our kiss. So this is our second try at a first date."

I reached up and kissed his lips. He tasted sweet, like strawberry chapstick. This was my first kiss.

When we parted, we both sighed. I grinned up at him. He smiled down at me with his eyes closed.

"I love you, Keith."

"I love you too, Jacci..."

We loaded into Red, and started back to the castle.

* * *

Thank you all for reading "The Purple Paladin". I love voltron and Keith. I just wanted to give back to a community that has given me so much. Credit where credit is due. I didn't come up with Space Puffs my friend RA did. (Using her intials. She will know whom she is.) At least one update a day! As long as I'm not sick or grounded!

also check out My friend RA's Keith X OC story on . It's called

ALSO! IMPORTANT!

a huge thanks to my friend RA for proofing my writing and making it better. My story line but she wrote in some tweaks. So a huge thanks to her for making it a smoother read!


	8. Chapter7

* * *

The next morning we were in the castle getting ready to set off into space.

I walked up to Allura in my wolf form and sat on the platform beside her.

"Hello there Jacci." She scratched behind my ears.

I trotted over to Keith and laid my head in his lap.

"Hey sweets. What wrong?" Keith asked petting my head.

I phased back and instantly became embarrassed. My head was still in his lap. I figured I would phase at full height but I didn't. "Umm sorry.." I stood up.

He have a genuine laugh.

"It's ok Jacci." He pulled me in his lap. "So what's up?"

"I miss my mom. She used to let me sit in her lap and we would watch tv. I also miss my dad. I miss football games on Sundays and gingerbread houses at Christmas. I miss messing around with my big brother and little brother in the backyard and sledding down the hill in my backyard with my best friend. I haven't seen these people in 2 years."

"I'm sorry sweets." He hugged me close.

Allura walked up and sat a hand on my shoulder before walking off.

Next was Lance he smiled down at me and kissed my head.

Then there was Shiro whom helped me stand up and squeezed me tight. We both let a few tears slip. He knew what I was going through.

Finally Pidge walked up and buried her face in my shoulder sobbing. She knew too. Her brother and father were on the Kerberos mission with Shiro.

Then Hunk walked up. He offered me a cookie he made and rubbed my back. "We are all missing our families. Maybe not as much as you but we all understand. We are here Jacci. Don't worry."

"T-thanks g-guys."

Everyone nodded. I shifted back and laid down at Keiths feet. He patted my head and started talking to Shiro.

The mice walked up to me.

'Hello' I spoke

'Hi I'm Benni." Said Benni, he was the chunky yellow mouse.

'I'm Charlotte." Said the green mouse.

'I'm Allen' Said the red one.

'Monroe' said the blue mouse.

'I'm Jacci. Nice to meet you all.'

I laid my head down and they climbed into my fluff. I was soon asleep.

* * *

I woke to the sound of my friends yelling.

"Jacci wake up. You need to awaken your puff form. I need you smaller." Keith nudged me.

I phased back. I looked up at Keith.

"What's going on?!" I asked in a panic.

"A Galra infiltration. Quick you need to be in puff form so I can put you and the mice in my jacket. They're after you 5." He said.

I tried to turn into Quiva. Fail. I tried again. Fail. You know the saying third times the charm? Yep there I was floating in the form of Quiva.

I dove into Keith jacket, into the inner pocket.

He stuck Allen in my pocket and the other three in the other one.

The special thing about being in my puff form is I can communicate through the mind.

'Keith it's me Jacci. Don't worry, this is the power my puff form gives me. So what's happening? Where are the others?'

I felt my boyfriend flinch.

'Shiro was headed for black while everyone else headed for theirs. We got a destress signal from this moon but we got surrounded.' He thought to me.

'Then we need to get to red and purple!'

'They took our lions Jac. We can't. We are headed for the escape pod. We are going onto that ship and getting them back.'

'Ok."

* * *

Thank you all for reading "The Purple Paladin". I love voltron and Keith. I just wanted to give back to a community that has given me so much. Credit where credit is due. I didn't come up with Space Puffs my friend Rouge Author did. At least one update a week! As long as I'm not sick or grounded!

also check out My friend Rogue Author's Keith X OC story on . It's called or here on QuoteV! You can find her story in my favorites!

ALSO! IMPORTANT!

a huge thanks to my friend Rogue Author for proofing my writing and making it better. My story line but she wrote in some tweaks. So a huge thanks to her for making it a smoother read!


End file.
